Scarlet Fire
by Frankland James
Summary: Kai,a fourteen year old boy from White Town in the Akaline region,just west of Orre,embarks on his pokemon adventure.However,a sinister criminal organization is rising in the Akaline region,and even Red cannot stop it...Will the criminals of Team Light take over Akaline,and then the rest of the world?And if they don't...will Kai have to sacrifice himself to stop them?
1. Chapter 1

My name is Kai.I'm from White Town,in the Akaline region,just west of Orre is small,for a region,and it's shaped like a only has about maybe 10 towns and a little more routes,none of which are numbered,but Orre,has pokemon from Kanto,Jhoto,and Hoenn,but none of it's ,bleh,region geography isn't important.  
This is my story,after all...I guess I better back up.I have dark,dirty blonde colored hair and hazel colored traveling clothes(which I wear all the time)are just a simple black shirt,a pair of jeans,a blue jean jacket,and orange scarf,and a black and white checkered fedora.I don't care what anyone thinks about me,because honestly,what they think doesn't matter.I'm fourteen years old and today is the day I receive my starter pokemon and set out on my pokemon other regions,Akaline has five,you heard right, four trainers chosen from our town to receive their starter pokemon could choose from Bulbasaur(Which I planned on getting),Cyndaquil(It's a fire mouse...),  
Mudkip(The first gym trained grass types,so no),Pikachu(You could catch those easy),or Eevee(You could also catch them in Scarlet Town's nature park).Well,anyway,now you have your this point,since I was walking and talking to you all at the same time,I had arrived at Professor Rose(My older sister-she's twenty-seven)'s lab.I was the second one there,and,Cristie-lynn,a girl my age I knew,had already chosen her starter,apparently a female Pikachu.

"Hi Cristie-lynn,Hey I go ahead and pick my starter?" I asked,eager to meet my first pokemon.

"Sure, know...I'm so proud of you two.I've seen you grow up.I'm especially you,kiddo." she replied.

"Thanks,sis." I said,and then I walked over to the table,and picked the first pokeball...a female Bulbasaur.I let her out of her had a little scar near her left eye.I remembered my sister telling me when the starters first came in,that the Bulbasaur picked a fight with a deranged Hoothhoot somewhere in town and got injured.I was so excited...

"I'm going to name you Venus,if that's alright with you." I said to the Bulbasaur.

"Saaaur!" Venus cried joyfully,apparently loving her seemed like nothing could make my day worse,things could only get Khris walked and I have been rivals since we were seven,after we had a falling out and stopped being was obsessed with fire types and he wanted to get had black,spikey hair and dark gray eyes that made it look like he was always wore a green shirt,a pair of blue jeans,and a purple jacket that looked very weird when he wore it.

"Hey ...Hey Christie." he said,before he immedietly picked up the second pokeball,a male Cyndaquill,and released it.

"Your name is Flame." he said to the Cyndaquill.

"Quill!" the happy little mouse cried,spraying smokescreen and embers everywhere.

"You look nice." He said to had her light brown hair halfway down her back and she was wearing a white shirt with a long-ish skirt and a blue jean jacket like brightly colored teal eyes brightened when she saw how happy Flame was.

"Do you like Storm?" she asked,indicating her Pikachu.

"Looks pretty cool for a Pikachu,and she has an awesome name". He ,Emily walked and me had been best friends since we were reddish-blonde hair,  
which was a lot longer then Christie-lynn's,seemed to shine in the sunlight,and she had on a pink,green,and black striped sweater over a green shirt with a pair of dark green eyes had an eerie,yet somehow calming effect when you looked her face,Which I usually did.

"Oh no,you guys already got the cool ones!Now I have to pick Mudkip or Eevee..." she pouted,before randomly picking one of the pokeballs and releasing a female Mudkip.

"Awww,your so cute for a little pokemon!I'm going to name you Jackie!" she told the Mudkip,who was happy with her name too,but then Emily spoke up again.

"Sorry I ignored you .And Prof...I just thought...what's going to happen to that Eevee?"

"Next month,we'll be picking four trainers from Red City,just north of here,and Eevee along with another Bulbasaur,Cyndaquill,Mudkip,and Pikachu,will be the starter choices there."  
she explained.

"Ok.I hope whoever gets this Eevee is a really nice person." Emily said.

"Hey Kai...want to battle?See who's best?" Khris asked.

" Venus,do your best!" I said.

"I see that none of you noticed how high-leveled these pokemon are for starters." my sister cut in.

"Your right!They're all level twelve!" Emily said.

"Well anyway...Now you can battle." said.

"Flame,use Ember!" Khris yelled.

That tiny mouse started shooting small,glowing embers that floated on the ember,smaller than a penny,alone probably wouldn't even hurt one of us or start a fire,but the mouse spewed out what must have been thousands or even millions of them.I had no doubt they would instantly take of Venus.

"Dodge and use Vine Whip!" I commanded Venus.

She tried her best to dodge,but in the end,the embers hit,but,they didn't knock her more ember would,though.I was shocked,I was losing to Khris!Venus's Vine Whip did connect and knocked Flame over,so he couldn't attack was our chance...But then...Flame hopped up and started spewing embers instantly on Venus,knocking her out.

"At least we tried." I said,returning Venus.I looked to our left,and apparently,Christie-lynn and Emily battled,and Emily won.

"Well,thanks...bye everybody" I said,and then I walked out the door,walking in the sunlight,and,soon,I was on the first route,Pink Path,heading towards Red City and my first badge.

So...What do you think?I really like the story so far,and I'd love any ,I need a few important trainers for Kai to fight on the way to Red City.I'd love it if I could get an OC from one of ,they can only have one pokemon and it must be from levels 12-20,preferably around 14.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked down the Pink Path connecting White Town to Red path was named Pink Path for all the gigantic Pecha Berry trees alongside it.I had walked part of the path before,but I had never been in the tall grass,battled any trainers,or picked any Pecha for the first time,nor the last,I stopped and noticed how beautifull the long route gigantic Pecha trees had huge lilac colored leaves that seemed to glow,and the morning dew on the grass was still loved this path,he decided,but the time would come when he had to was about to pick some Pecha berries when a trainer came out of had brown hair and red eyes that looked like flames...  
He was wearing a yellow T-Shirt with a Cubone design on it and a pair of faded blue jeans that were probably a size too was a little short,but he was very intimidating.

"Hey um...I'm a new trainer,like you...my name's Logan...do you want to battle?" asked Logan.

" name's my pokemon's hurt...do you have any healing items?I used up all of mine while I was fighting the wild pokemon." I handed me a potion.

"You can keep it.I don't want to win my first battle a jerk would do that." Logan replied.I sent out Venus and sprayed her with the potion.

"Go,Moonlight!" Logan yelled,sending out an Espeon(Which,suprisingly,was level fourteen,like Venus).

"Moonlight the Espeon?" I asked,confused.

"I tried to evolve it into Umbreon but it evolved too ,Tackle!" Logan tackled Venus in an instant,and jumped backward about ten feet to avoid a Vine Whip.

"Tackle again!" commanded Logan.

"Venus,Try to Dodge and then Leech Seed it!" I told tried to Tackle Venus,but Venus dodged and used Leech small,parasitic seeds burst out of Venus's bulb and hit force of the small seed's impact caused them to burst open and entangle Moonlight in vines that sapped it's HP.

"Moonlight...use Tail Whip!" said Logan.

"Vine Whip,Venus!" I told her.

Moonlight Tail Whipped Venus,tripping was unable to get up,and tried to Vine Whip Moonlight,but she missed.

"Tackle!" Logan told Moonlight.

"Vine Whip,Venus!" I tried to tackle Venus,but she jumped up and Vine Whipped Moonlight's side,knocking him down.

"Try your Hidden Power!" Logan told Moonlight.

"Defend yourself with Vine Whip!" I shouted to jewel on Moonlight's head turned from red to a deep,black color,and so did his light in it's eyes were gone.I got a very eerie vibe,as if this Espeon didn't have a soul,or an aura...I was very creeped ,Moonlight shot a black ray of light from it's mouth,like a hyper beam.I was very scared by this attack.I knew that if it hit,Venus might get very hurt...we would lose...Luckily,Venus dodged and Vine Whipped Moonlight,making it very looked like both of our pokemon were on their last hit would finish either one of them.

"What was that attack?" I half-scream,half-shouted to Logan.

"Hidden 's Hidden Power is dark type,and very powerfull,so that's why he changed like 's just a normal attack.I'm sorry if I creeped you Power again!" Logan responded.

"Venus,try to dodge!Don't attack!Leech Seed will take care of it this turn!" I looked kind of shocked,and she tried her best to dodge the dark,evil light...but it hit her and she dropped like a rock.I was scared she was dead.

"Noooo...Venus!Wake up!" I shouted,worried my only pokemon had just been...murdered.

"You over-react to everything,don't you?She just you want,I can walk with you to Red City." Logan told me.

"Sure...that Espeon of yours is powerfull...but why did you evolve it so early?" I asked.

"It wasn't our choice." Logan said simply,before he started walking off.

"Wait for me!" I yelled,and then he started running.

"JEEERKKK!" I yelled again,trying to keep was kind of like that,me and him just racing down Pink Path,until we got to Red City.

So,poor Kai just can't seem to win...but who knows,maybe next chapter,he WILL first leader is still a few chapters away,but he might catch some more pokemon friends before then. 


	3. Chapter 3

By the time we had stopped running,it was almost were next to the 'Red City Pokemon Park',and Logan was reading a sign that explained the rules.

"Ok,listen to this,Rule to six trainers can go in the can form alliances and battle with other can only catch up to two pokemon at a can bring your entire team into the you've just caught can't fight in the :In the Pokemon Parks,you can find pokemon not found anywhere else in the Pokemon Parks,instead of encountering one pokemon at a time,hundreds of pokemon will surround you at one attack,  
they will stop fighting and are able to be caught in the Pokemon Parks are very underleveled,but they grow about seven times faster than normal pokemon,so you can easily train them up and add them to your all your Pokemon faint,you must immedietly leave the Arena." Logan read.

"That sounds to try it?" I asked Logan.

"Let's go." Logan he walked over to the receptionist's desk and asked her if we could join.

"Why,sure!There are four trainers that just happen to be waiting on two other players so they can play the game!Step on this teleporter here." She instructed.

"Thank you!" I told her,before we stepped on the ,we appeared in a upper half of the arena was a large field,  
and the lower half was a forest by a were in the center with four other trainers.

"Khris?Cristie-lynn?Emily?What're you doing here?And who's this with you?" I asked,gesturing to a girl with black hair tied up in ponytails,light green colored eyes,and darker wore what looked like a school uniform-A purple shirt and pants with a white L in the middle of the shirt.

"This is 's a friend." Cristie-lynn explained.

"The game shall now begin!" The receptionist announced over the the field,Nidoran F and M started appearing,and in the forest,  
Natu,Nincada,and Wigglytuff,and Wailmer rose up out of the couldn't get on the beach,but they could probably snipe us with Water Gun.

"Storm!Quick Attack as many of them as you can!" Christie-lynn shouted,releasing her Pikachu.

"Flame!Try Smokescreening them!Then use Ember!Trick,start Singing!Then use Metronome!" Khris commanded,releasing Flame and a Clefairy he must have caught on the Pink Path.

"Jackie,Water Gun them!Wormy,Try Poisonpowder!Then,Confusion!" Emily told her starter and a Butterfree she caught somewhere.

"Zane,Water Gun the enemy!" Elaine yelled,sending out a Squirtle.

"Moonlight,Just use Hidden Power." Logan said simply,releasing Moonlight.

"Venus,try using Leech Seed,and then Vine Whip!" I told Venus,releasing just a few seconds,A few simple battles turned into pure was being surrounded by twelve Natu(One of which I caught),and the Wailmer were Water Gunning her when she tried to move whenever she hit one,two more pokemon would come as reinforcements.  
Storm was Quick Attacking a lot of Natus,but about six of them overwhelmed her when they used Night Shade in unison.

Cristie-lynn returned Storm and quickly left the Arena.I saw Trick use Sing on a Nidoran M and Khris caught and Wormy were being surrounded by twenty Natu and three recieved a particuarly nasty Night Shade and ,However,was spraying purple,poisonous powder that made anything that went within ten feet of him faint except the Nidoran.

Moonlight Used Hidden Power on a Nincada and Logan caught was being surrounded by seven Nidoran F,six Nidoran M,and a Natu.A violent scratch from one of the Nidoran took him out,and Elaine returned him and fled from the remaining Natu attacking Venus from earlier had fainted and now she was being attacked by eleven Nincada and nine sent a small Nidoran F flying and I caught it.

Flame was being shot at constantly by at least four Wailmer,and Trick was surrounded by sixteen used Sing on a Wailmer and Khris caught it,but Wormy got hit by a Water Gun in his wings and,he stopped flying and spraying poisonpowder and easily got picked off by four returned him and used Hidden Power on a Natu and Logan caught it.

Venus was doing very well in fending off the frenzied Nidoran.I was suprised she had lasted this got hit by a stray Water Gun and hit the floor,so Khris returned him.  
Moonlight was defeated by one of the Nincada's Leech Life so Logan returned him and ran out of the Arena.

Venus was surrounded by a whole army of pokemon.I counted eleven Natu,nine Nincada,seven Nidoran F,six Nidoran M,four Wigglytuff,and she was being hit from a distance by five was amazing at battling defensively,which may have been why I haven't even won my first trainer just wasn't an offensive battler!Trick got taken out by a Nidoran M,and Khris returned her and left.

Now,all of the pokemon in the arena began to focus on fainted in a few seconds,so I returned her and receptionist healed my pokemon.I sent out Natu and Nidoran F out of their pokeballs and said:

"Your name is Houdini,and your going to be named Queenie,if that's alright." to the Natu and the seemed happy with their names.

"Tomorrow,we're taking on the town gym leader,Ok?" I told seemed even happier at a chance to prove themselves.

"Let's go Team!" I shouted.


	4. Chapter 4

Cristie-lynn,Khris,Emily,Logan,Elaine,and I were outside the had decided we would all travel together and we came up with an order of who would challenge the Gym Leaders first.I was up first,and after me,Khris,then Logan,fourth was Emily,after her,Elaine,and Christie-lynn got to battle the Leaders last.I went Gym's puzzle was a path with three trainers on it before Rika.

Flowers and Pecha trees covered the Gym,which had a glass roof that let in walking a bit,I went to face the first trainer,a Lass.

"My name's Jeri.I'll protect Rika!" She said,sending out a Bulbasaur.I sent out Venus.

"Bulbasaur,Sleep Powder!"

"Venus,use our new tactic!" I Bulbasaur,about five levels weaker than Venus,sent poisonous green spores flying at waited until they were about to hit and nimbly sidestepped out of the way,attacking the weaker Bulbasaur with Vine Whip in the process.

"Bulbasaur,try to Leech Seed it!"

"Venus,Counterattack!" I told Bulbasaur launched three seeds at ,the seeds burst open too early,so Venus used Leech Seed to counter it.

"Bulbasaur,Vine Whip!"

"Venus,try to Sleep Powder!" I Bulbasaur tried to Vine Whip Venus,but she moved out of the way and tried to Sleep Powder Bulbasaur sidestepped so the attack missed.

"Vine Whip again,Bulbasaur!"

"Venus,Leech Seed!" I told Bulbasaur tried to Vine Whip Venus,but she dodged and fired a Leech Seed at the ,the Leech Seed narrowly missed.

"Do what you did last turn,Bulbasaur!"

"Venus,another Leech Seed!" I Bulbasaur missed again,but this time,Venus actually hit the Bulbasaur with Leech Seed.

"Sleep Powder again,Bulbasaur!"

"Vine Whip,Venus!" I Bulbasaur's Sleep Powder missed,but Venus hit the Bulbasaur with Vine Whip hard enough,so the Bulbasaur fainted.

"Go,Paras!Use Leech Life!"

"Venus...Take Down!" I Leech Life missed,but Venus hit the Paras with Take Down.

"Paras,Stun Spore!"

"Try another Take Down,Venus!" I attacks missed.

"Paras,Leech Life!"

"Venus,Take Down again!" I the Paras tried to attack,Venus lept out of the way and then used Take Down.

"Leech Life,Paras."

"Venus,do another Take Down." I Leech Life hit,but Venus's attack of the Pokemon were at half health.

"One more Leech Life should do it,Paras."

"Venus, ,Houdini!" I said,returning Venus and sending out the Leech Life attack hit Houdini hard,but he recovered quickly and used Peck,defeating the Paras.

"You win." Jeri said,handing me some money,which I gladly took.

"The next trainer is Rose." She said simply,before exiting the Gym and walking towards the Pokemon of A sudden,Venus popped out of her turned white and started emiting a bright blue light,and she began to change.I was speechless.

"Ivysaaaur." Venus said.

So...how was that? 


	5. Chapter 5

I walked further,to the next trainer,a girl in a girl scout uniform named Rose.

"Let's battle!" she shouted perkily,sending out a Hoppip.

"Go,Queenie,it's your time to shine!" I said,sending out the Nidoran.

"Hoppip,Stun Spore!"

"Queenie,Poison Sting!" I dodged the spore and Poison Stinged the poor Hoppip.

"Hoppip,Tackle!"

"Queenie,one more Sting should do it!" I told Hoppip Tackled Queenie pretty hard,and the Poison Sting missed.

"Hoppip,again!"

"Queenie!You can do it!I believe in you!Try another Poison Sting!" I half-cheered, Hoppip missed again,and Queenie Poison Stinged the Hoppip,knocking it out.

"Go,Treecko!Use Absorb!"

"Dodge and Sting,Queenie!" I shot out a green light that hit Queenie right between the eyes and sapped some of her health...she looked so tired...

"Do you want to keep on fighting?" I asked nodded.

"Treecko,Absorb again!"

"Poison Sting,Now!" I 's attack missed,but Queenie's Poison Sting hit Treecko pretty hard,and ended up poisoning the poor fellow.

"Quick Attack,Treecko!"

"Poison Sting,Queenie!One more should do it!" The Treecko hit Queenie so fast neither of us could see it she quickly recovered and Poison Stinged the Treecko,KOing it.

"Your power is terrifying..." Rose said,returning her Treecko and walking ...Queenie was covered in a white light...

"Your evolving!That's great!" I half-screamed,half-shouted in excitement,hugging she was finished,she jumped around excitedly.

"Rika...here we come." 


	6. Chapter 6

I walked down the path,taking a turn to the left to avoid another trainer,and ran up to had short,black hair,soft brown eyes,and pale was wearing a maid outfit,which was kind of creepy,but it looked like she had been cleaning,so,yeah.

"I'm Rika...Red City's Gym Leader...I use Grass Pokemon...their so ,remember,every pretty little rose has vile,poisonous to lose." she spoke,sending out a female Bulbasaur.I sent out Houdini.

"Bulbasaur,Poisonpowder!"

"Houdini,try Night Shade!" I flew up,avoiding the deadly purple powder,and launched a Night Shade at the Bulbasaur,dealing heavy damage to wouldn't last too long,unless it poisoned Houdini.

"Bulbasaur,Again!"

"See if another Night Shade will KO it,Houdini!" I told Bulbasaur's powder actually hit,but Houdini's Night Shade KO'd poison would kill Houdini fast,so I switched out for Queenie.

"Go,Paras!Try to Sleep Powder it!"

"Queenie,Poison Sting!" I told powder missed Queenie,but she Poison Stinged the Paras,poisoning it and OHKOing it.

"Go,my last pokemon,Hoppip!Sleep Powder!"

"Queenie,do another Poison Sting!" I told powder hit Queenie,forcing me to switch out for Venus.

"Try another Sleep Powder,Hoppip!"

"Venus...Vine Whip!" I Sleep Powder hit,so I switched out for Houdini,hoping a Night Shade would finish off the Hoppip.

"Hoppip,Tackle!"

"Houdini,Night Shade it!" I told Hoppip's attack missed,and the Night Shade hit Hoppip head on,but didn't KO weren't looking good...Houdini would die next turn,unless the Hoppip missed and the Night Shade hit...which probably won't happen...

"Tackle again,Hoppip!"

"Try another Night Shade,Houdini!" I told Houdini Hoppip missed a second time,but Houdini's Night Shade also missed,and Houdini succumbed to the poison and fainted.  
I sent out the sleeping Venus.

"Tackle,Hoppip!"

"Venus...wake up and Vine Whip!" I Hoppip missed,and Venus remained asleep.

"Hoppip,Tackle it!"

"Venus,wake up!Vine Whip!"I commanded Hoppip hit Venus head on,and I guess the force of it caused Venus to wake up,but the Vine Whip missed.

"Hoppip,one last Tackle!"

"Vine Whip,Venus!" I hit the Hoppip and made it faint.I had won.

"Here's the Grass take this TM...it's Grass bigger the pokemon is,the harder it falls." Rika said,handing me my first badge!

"Alright!We did it!" I said,walking outside and sending out my team to celebrate before walking over to Khris.

"In your face!" I told him.

"Whatever,I don't care.I heard something weird was going on near the Crimson don't you check it out?" Khris offered.

"I guess I will." I responded,returning my team and walking off to the Pokemon Center.  



	7. Chapter 7

I walked out of the Pokemon Center,heading towards the Crimson Path.I didn't want to leave town without the others,but if something weird was going on,I wanted to check it out.  
I guess I'll meet up with them in Scarlet Town,where the 2nd Gym Crimson Path was given it's name for the rich,crimson clay in the had a few Rawst Berry trees,  
with shiny,sparkling dusty rose colored leaves and sweet,unripe green Rawst berries.

Unripe Rawst berries,which were a lot more common in Akaline,tasted better,and were often used in contests,but couldn't heal burns as well as ripe halfway down the path,I saw what Khris had heard weird looking people were exploring in the abandoned mine near the path,which had pokemon fossils in mine was abandoned because it was "cursed" and several ghost pokemon lived within it.I walked up to the nearest uniformed person.

"Hey,you!Don't you know this mine is abandoned?" I called.

"Get out." the uniformed person said,glaring at me.

"What're you doing here anyway?" I asked.

"That's ,get out and quit meddling." the uniformed man said again,this time reaching for a pokeball.

"No.I want answers." I said simply.

"That's it!Quilava,Flamethrower!" the man commanded,sending out a Quilava,which spewed was going to kill me,and burn all the evidence...and I couldn't do anything,It was too late.

"Watch out!" a voice cried from ,the Quilava was gone,and the grunt had run off,and I was unharmed.I looked up to see an 18 year old pokemon trainer,dressed in had an accent that sounded like he was from Kanto.

"You alright,kid?" he asked.

"You're Red!Kanto's champion from two years ago!When I was a little kid,I adored you!You were my hero!" I carried on.

"O...k...Well,these people are known as Team 're a dangerous,rutheless gang that uses pokemon for I hadn't been here,you would have been burnt into a people aren't affraid to kill weak trainers." Red explained.

"Well,I have pokemon...he just caught me off gaurd." I explained.

"Well,Ok...I don't know what they want,but it can't be good...we should split up." Red told me,before speeding off down the left tunnel.

"Guess I'm going right then." I said to myself,before starting down the right tunnel,which lead to 9 other tunnels.I had no idea where to go,and I was ambushed.

"Arcanine,Fire Blast!" a nameless female grunt cried,sending out an Arcanine.

"Houdini,Night Shade!" I said,sending out the Fire Blast missed Houdini and me,but hit a rock,causing the center tunnel,the 5th one,to nobody was in Night Shade hit the Arcanine hard,and I think it was a critical hit,because the Arcanine had lost half of it's health.

"Arcanine,Burn the pokemon and the trainer!Leave no witnesses!" the female grunt cired.

"Houdini,Night Shade!" I Fire Blast missed again,but Houdini's Night Shade KO'd the grunt had no other pokemon and Houdini and I had cornered her.

"I don't want to hurt you,but I will if I have to,so spill the beans." I said simply.

"We're here,looking for Archen fossils...we're planning on building an army of prehistoric pokemon and taking over the world!" she explained,terrified.

"Well...whatever-your-name is...you don't have to be a part of this can come clean,and I won't turn you in." I told her.

"You're right...thanks.I'm going home now." she said,returning her fainted Arcanine and walking out of the mine.

"I'm glad I helped somebody today...too bad I had to threaten her though...Wish I didn't have to do that..." I spoke to Houdini,deciding to keep him out of his ball.I walked down the rightmost tunnel,before being attacked again,this time being a grunt with a Flareon,who apparently was running the operation.

"Flareon...destroy him!Flamethrower!" he cried.

"Houdini,try to Night Shade!" I hit Houdini head on,and took off half of his Night Shade doing the same thing to the Flareon,which was rather weak.

"Again,Flareon!" the grunt commanded.

"Houdini...Night Shade!" I called to the attacks collided in mid-air,causing an explosion...the tunnel started collapsing.

"Flareon,Return!We have to get out!"The grunt said.

"Wait,take my hand!My Natu can Teleport!" I said,grabbing the grunt and commanding Houdini to seconds,we were outside.

"Fool!Why did you risk your own life to save mine?" The grunt asked,confused,but not violent.

"It's the right thing to do...I've made mistakes in the past,and I intend to make things right again." I said,walking off from the scene,heading towards Scarlet Town,and my second gym badge. 


	8. Chapter 8

By evening,I had reached Scarlet Town.I was tired,but far too excited to sleep,so I stopped at the Pokemon Center and hung around in the lobby,sitting on the couch,making small talk with some other about an hour,a strange girl,about my age,with long,dark reddish hair the color of a wild rose and green eyes the color of leaves walked in.  
She was obviously very upset,and was in nurse and a few other trainers were helping her in seconds.I walked over.

"What's going on?Are you alright?" I asked the others,and then the girl.

"Ok,sweetie,what's your name?" the nurse joy said,making a motion for everyone else to be she had calmed down a little,the girl responded.

"Sally...Sally Night...I was...was..." Sally said.

"What happened,Sally?" the nurse asked again.

"I was walking on Crimson Path with my twin brother..." Sally began.

"Where's he?" The nurse joy asked.

"He note,no anything...I was very freaked out,because it isn't like him to run off,so I came here,looking for help...God I hope he's ok..." Sally explained.

"Well,I'll call the police and ask them to organize a search are you from?" the nurse asked again?

"Gray father...he runs the Pokemon Graveyard..." Sally said.

"Why don't you go sit down?Maybe talk with the other trainers." the nurse told her,walking sat down right next to where I was sitting.

"Um...Hi..." I began.

"Um...Hey..." Sally said back.

"I'm Kai Rose...my sister's the pokemon professor,and I'm from White Town.I was traveling with my friends but I got seperated...If you need somebody to travel with,or to talk to...um,I guess I'm here...?" I offered.

"Nice to meet kind of pokemon do you have?" Sally asked.

"I have an Ivysaur,A Nidorina,and A have you got?" I asked.

"My starter,Flareon,a Hippopotas,and a Pidgeotto." She said.

"What's a Hippopo...whatever you said." I responded.

"I'll show you." she said simply,sending out a small,brown Hippo pokemon which probably was a ground type.

"Oh my god that's the cutest thing ever besides Teddiursa!" I said,hugging the pokemon.

"Um...thanks?" she said.I set the poor Hippo-whatever down...I had probably suffocated it or something.

"So...how many badges do you have?" I asked.

"One...and um,can we travel together...I kind of don't like being alone." She said.

"Sure...what's your brother's name?" I asked.

"Steven Night." she said.

"Ok...shouldn't you have told the nurse joy that?" I asked.

"Oh...I guess I will by the way,are you going to challenge the gym...?You know,the gyms do offer double battle challenges...maybe we could do that." Sally offered.

"Sure...and do you want to try the Pokemon Park Challenge?We could go there right after healing our pokemon...I have trouble sleeping sometimes and I'm positive you won't be able to sleep if your brother's missing." I offered.

"Sure." she both healed our pokemon,and Sally told Nurse Joy about her brother's name,and pretty soon,we were inside the upper half of the park was a field and the lower half consisted of a large lake and a desert area right next to were in the middle...when the game started,Eevee and Growlithe came from the field,  
Corphish from the lake,and Trapinch from the desert.I sent out my team and Sally sent out hers.

"Venus,Sleep Powder and Vine Whip!Queenie,Poison Sting!Houdini,Confuse Ray and Night Shade!" I commanded.

"Hippopotas,Bite!Flareon,Flamethrower!Pidgeotto,Twister!" Sally called to her seconds,we were swarmed in were twenty Eevee,twenty Growlithe,and five Corphish surrounding got dispatched quickly by several embers,so I returned her,but she fought very next to faint was Hippopotas,who got taken out by Bubble.

Just as Sally had returned Hippopotas,Queenie went down,and after her,Flareon,leaving Houdini and survived for several more minutes,before Houdini and Pidgeotto were both I thought we had done pretty good,so I was bad I never got to catch any Trapinch though.

"That was great...but now,I'm kind of tired..." she walked back over and inside the Pokemon Center.

"Hey,um,can I have a room key?And I guess one for her too?" I nurse joy handed them over.I was in rool 31A,and Sally was in 32A across the hall.

"Goodnight." I told Sally,before heading to my room and going to was going to be a long day... 


	9. Chapter 9

Sally and I were just inside the trained Fire-types and it's puzzle was more like a maze than a path,like the last was going to be soon,we ran into our first trainers:A "cool" couple whose names were Ross and Megan.

"You can't overcome the power of our love,even if your love is stronger!" Ross and Megan shouted in unison,sending out a female Quilava(Ross's)and a male Arcanine(Megan's).I took a guess and decided the pokemon were a couple too(What kind of Cyndaquil would they have...).

"What's that supposed to mean!I just met this guy last night!" Sally shouted angrily(She was blushing too,and so was I),sending out her Hippopotas.I sent out Houdini,not saying a word.

"Quilava,Ember!" Ross said.

"Awww...you guys are so cute together!Arcanine,Fire Fang!" Megan commented.

"We are not a couple,OK?Houdini,Night Shade on the Arcanine!" I said.

"Hippopotas,Sand Tomb!" Sally 's Ember missed,and Houdini dodged the Fire Fang,but Night Shade hit the Arcanine head on,and Sand Tomb OHKO'd Quilava(Which was very wimpy,for a fire-type).

"Arcanine,Fire Fang again on the Natu!" Megan cried.

"Houdini,Try another Night Shade!" I said.

"Sand Tomb,Hippopotas!" Sally Fang hit this time,and almost OHKO'd Houdini,but Sand Tomb finished the underleveled Arcanine off quickly...And then,Houdini started glowing and evolved into a Xatu.

"You evolved!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Even though we lost,I'll always love you Ross!And good luck,you two!" Megan said,first to Ross,and then to and I walked off,avoiding the other trainers(that we could),  
and soon we were right in front of the Gym Leader,an 18 year old guy with red hair and sky blue eyes named Matthew.

"Now,let's begin,shall we?" Matthew said,sending out a female Charmeleon and a male Combusken.

"Charmeleon,Combusken,Ember and Double Kick!" Matthew yelled.

"Go,Queenie!Poison Sting on the Charmeleon!" I shouted.

"Hippopotas,Sand Tom on the Combusken!" Sally Rage hit Queenie and Combusken's Double Kick fainted her...but Sand Tomb OHKO'd the Combusken.

"Go,Quilava!Charmeleon,Dragon Rage!Quilava,Flame Wheel!" Matthew cried.

"Go,Houdini!Night Shade on the Charmeleon!" I yelled.

"Hippopotas,Sand Tomb on Quilava!" Sally Rage OHKO'd Xatu,and Sand Tomb missed,allowing Quilava to hit Hippopotas with Flame Wheel.

"Charmeleon,Quilava,Dragon Rage and Flame Wheel!" Matthew cried.

"Venus...Sleep Powder on Charmeleon!" I commanded.

"Hippopotas,Sand Tomb on Quilava!" Sally told her Rage missed,as did Flame Wheel and Sleep Powder,but Sand Tomb OHKO'd Quilava.

"Go,Arcanine,my last pokemon!Charmeleon,Arcanine,Dragon Rage and Fire Fang on the Hippopotas!" Matthew yelled.

"Venus,another Sleep Powder!Try to hit Charmeleon!" I told Venus.

"Hippopotas,Dodge and Sand Tomb!" Sally Rage missed,but Fire Fang hit Hippopotas,OHKOing Powder hit Charmeleon...

"Charmeleon,Arcanine,again!" Matthew shouted.

"Venus...Sleep Powder on Arcanine!" I cried.

"Go,Pidgeotto!Twister on Charmeleon!" Sally 's Fire Fang hit Pidgeotto,and Twister hit Charmeleon,and Sleep Powder hit Arcanine turn,we KO'd both of Matthew's pokemon.

"Here's your badges...and take these TMs!They contain Will-O-Wisp!Good luck on your journey!" Matthew yelled to us as we took our rewards and outside the Gym,Emily ran up to me.

"Kai,why'd you leave us,and who's this?" Emily shouted angrily.

"Why does everyone think we're a couple!I went out to stop some doofus criminals at the Crimson 't Khris tell you?" I told Emily.

"No." She responded with just as much anger as before.

"Anyway...Emily,Sally,Sally,Emily." I said,introducing ,the others,minus Elaine,were here too.

"Sally,this is Cristie-lynn,Khris,and Logan...where's Elaine?" I asked.

"She left." Logan said simply.

"So...I guess we go to Orange City now?" I they did,except Sally,was get was no reply. 


End file.
